Wizards of district 13
by LittleRedDevilKat
Summary: President Snow has decided to clean district 13 up. With that happening, he is choosing a couple thousend families from the rest of Panem to move there. The Russo's just happen to be one of those families.
1. District 13

**Alex's POV**

Teresa: "Alex! Time to get up,"

Alex: "K mom be right up!"

Ughhh ever since President Snow decided to fix up district 13, my life has been going downhill. I mean now he's choosing hundreds of families to move there. And guess what? We're one of those families. I guess the only thing I'll be looking forward to is the new hunting land. Someone told me that if you go far enough into the woods, you'll be close enough to get into district 12. But I doubt anyone will dare to go into the woods. With the electrical fence and all. My brothers do seem to enjoy the fact that we're moving. Although I'm not sure why. But I should get up and start packing before the moving truck comes.

Justin: "Hey Alex, do you have a moment?"

Alex: "Sure… What's the problem?"

Justin: "Well you know how reaping is in a couple days?"

Alex: "yeah," [packing her bags]

Justin: "well I talked to mom and dad, and instead of you and Max having to sign up for tesserae, I told them that I would sing up as many times as all of us would have. So you

guys have less of a chance being picked,"

Alex: "Justin you didn't have to-

Justin: "Alex, I did have to do that. You are my family and I need to protect you."

Alex: "I know you will do anything to protect us, but I just don't want to lose you,"

Teresa: (yells to them) Guys you gotta hurry up the moving truck is here!

Justin: "We'll talk about this later, ok?"

Alex: "Okay,"

I quickly throw everything else I need in my bag. Then use a spell to make all the furniture grow smaller and throw that in too. I take one last look at my old room and head to the door. When I get there, I find my mother almost about to cry when dad calms her down. Next thing I know we're 15 minutes away from our new home. District 13.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys!<strong>

** This is my first story.. so sorry if the first chapter is short. I promise my other chapters will be MUCH LONGER**

**And plz review... i need to know seeing as im a first tim author LOL**


	2. New Home

**Katniss's POV**

With district 13 re-opening, I have a feeling I may meet someone new… that is willing to risk his/her life to get food for their family. After all the woods in 12 are close enough to travel to 13. Anyways, reaping is in two days so I shouldn't get two close with anyone for now. But as long as Prim and I are safe, meeting new friends shouldn't be a problem. Well only if Gale is there too. I mean, I'm not the best person to talk to other people, except my friends and family. Trying to make small talk with others is so easy. I'm brought back into the real world and out of my many, many thoughts when I notice Gale trying to get my attention.

Gale: (waving his hand in front of my face)"Catnip? Is everything all right?"

Katniss: (snaps out of it) "Oh sorry, just thinking… (changes subject) so wanna go check our snares?"

Gale: "Katniss I know something's up,"

Katniss: "I'm just worried about reaping, because if me or Prim gets chosen, there is even less of a chance of anyone getting out. Considering there are now going to be 26 tributes instead of 24,"

Gale: "Katniss, I've seen you're survival skills. Even just hunting with me. And if you do get chosen, I believe you could win,"

Katniss: "Thanks Gale, but it's not that I'm scared for myself, I'm scared for Prim. It's her first year… and if she gets chosen… I, I, I don't know what I'd do without her,"

Gale: "Katniss… just don't think about it for now. Okay?"

I nod silently, get up, and go to check the snares we've set. Gale just follows behind me without saying or asking anything. My mode brightens when I find that we have managed to capture 2 rabbits. Me and gale each take one and put them in our game bags then head home.

**Alex's POV**

Alex: Finally! I shout out.

We have just arrived in 13 it looks almost perfect. Looks like two good things about moving now. As I see what otta be the forest is amazing! We pull up to what I think is our house. We stop. Then the driver looks at his clipboard and says

Driver: "Russo's this is your new home!"

Without hesitation we all stand up and grab our luggage. Then head to the front. The driver gives us a quick smile and some keys before we get off. Max is the first one in and starts to "oo" and "ahh" as the rest of us follow. But while they're admiring everything, I run to where the rooms are and call dibs on what seems to be the second biggest one. The biggest my parents would claim anyways. Then Max follows what I do and calls dibs on the one of the other two rooms a little smaller than mine. Justin is pleased that his room isn't the size of the bathroom. I flash my wand around a couple times re-arranging the furniture to how I like it. As soon as I'm done I inform mom and dad I'm going to hunt. Even though there is enough food to last a week if we portion it right, I prefer to keep a stocked cupboard instead of having me or Justin run out last minute to get something. I head out to find there is a small whole in the fence. I throw a stick at it first to see if its ok to touch. The stick hits the fence and comes back down. Safe enough… I guess. Ten Minutes after I entered the forest, I find a patch of wild carrots, and some parsley. I pick as much as I can and throw it in the small bag I had brought along.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys<strong>**!**

**Sorry about my last chapter i forgot to check some things :(**

**But when you review feel free to comment (duh) question or suggest!**


	3. A little too close

**Katniss's POV**

It's just before dawn when I go to meet Gale in the forest. I walk through the lush green surrounding, admiring some of the beautiful sites that I pass. I stop by the tree I hide my bow and arrows. Minutes later I find Gale in the usual place we meet up. The first thing we do is set some snare that will be checked later. Then we silently walk through the greenery looking for some prey. I spot a wild turkey. I turn to Gale and say

Katniss: "I got this,"

Gale: "Okay Catnip, if you think you can handle it,"

Katniss: "Shut Up!"

I carefully aim my arrow directly at its eye until something startles the crap out of me. I turn to Gale and he shrugs his head. If Not Gale then Who? I keep my bow up just in case it's someone from the capitol. But I'm not sure there from the capitol. A couple meters away I see a figure in the shrubs. I take a few paces further and make out a girl with long wavy black hair. I faintly say

Katniss: "Hello? If someone's here please show yourself,"

I see a pretty, young girl about my age pop out from behind the bushes. She slowly approaches Gale and I. I give her a reassuring look to tell her I have no interest in hurting her.

Alex: Hello, my name is Alex.

Katniss: I'm Katniss, and this is my friend Gale.

Alex: I'm from district 13. We just moved from 11.

Gale: Katniss and I are from 12.

Alex: I kind of guessed. [Giggles] So are you guys out hunting too?

Katniss: Yeah. But why are you? I mean didn't the capitol leave some food for you?

Alex: They did, but I prefer to be stocked up on food the having me and my brothers come out last minute.

Katniss: Well you're lucky you have some food on your shelves. Gale and I have to hunt to make money and to serve at dinner. For both are families.

Alex: Oh… Hey can I walk with you guys?

Katniss and Gale: Sure.

As we walk with Alex, I find out she is my age, her two brothers are Justin who is Gale's age and Max, who is Prims age. We exchange knowledge about hunting and collecting plants/herbs. But I think to myself about what I thought of yesterday, getting too close to people before I knew that Prim and I are safe. I just hope that anyone in hers, Gale's, or my family don't get picked. As we all know, no one will volunteer as tribute. I mean it's like volunteering to die. It would be stupid to do. Before I know it Alex had collected enough food and started home. Gale and I check our snares before heading back to the Seam. 3 rabbits and an opossum. Gale lets me take the opossum and 1 rabbit. After all he did take the last one. We say goodbye and get on home. When I'm home prim welcomes me with a hug and smile then runs off to whatever she was doing before. I unload my game bag into the cupboard. Then start on skinning the animals. When that's over with I head up to bed with Prim already there fast asleep. I join her. I try to get to sleep ignoring that reaping is tomorrow. _"May the odds be ever in your favor,"_

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys!<strong>

**So again im still new at this but plz review! ask questions,, comment, suggest ANYTHING**

**Reply**

**Person- Thnx! your my first review! Just wait to see what i have planned...**

** PLZ PLZZZZ REVIEW!**


	4. Tis The Morning Before Reaping

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up a little earlier than normal so I have some extra time to spend with him before reaping. I quickly get changed. Before I head out the door I pull on my hunting boots and jacket. When I'm at the fence I check around for anyone that could report me to the peacekeepers or a peacekeeper before heading through. No one but me and nature. I hop through the fence and walk over to where Gale and I usually meet. By the time I get there its already dawn, and gale is sitting on a rock with his hands behind his back. Wait, why are his hand behind his back?

Gale: Hey Catnip! What took you so long?

Katniss: I was being extra cautious before coming through.

Gale: Oh. Well anyways look what I got!

Behind Gale's back he pulls his hands out. In them are three small loaves of bread. One for him, one for me, and, for us to split? Or maybe one for Prim. I sit and wonder for a few minutes. Before I decide on an answer Gale opens his mouth and says,

Gale: One for me, one for you and one for Alex.

Katniss: Okay one are these real?, Two how did you afford all of them?, and Three why there is one for Alex, where is she?

Gale: Yes these are real, I sold some animals, and there is one for Alex because I thought that would be nice to do and I thin-

Alex: Hey guys! What is going on ?

Katniss: Well Gale brought some bread for us!

Alex: That is real right?

Gale: Yes it is.

As we sat there eating the bread, we talked about the games. We started off talking about reaping, and how we can't wait to see what colour wig Effie will wear. Then how we will have to watch that movie from the capitol again, and how two more poor kids will go and die when they did nothing to deserve it. Before I know it we have to go get ready for reaping. Gale and I say goodbye to Alex and head over to the fence. Gale lets me through first and then follows. About a minute before I get to my home Gale hugs my goodbye and then humorously says _"May the odds be ever in your favor!" _ I laugh at the fact of him imitating Effie Trinket. As I walk in the door my mother immediately asks me where I've been and told me that I should have been earlier. But I ignore her and walk into my room to find her blue dress and shoes on my bed. I run back out and thank her for letting me where that outfit. She told me to go put it on and come back out so she could braid my hair after she is done with Prim's hair.

Katniss: Awe Prim you look so cute!

Primrose: Not as pretty as you Katniss,

Katniss: Well just remember this Little Duck, you are the prettiest girl there! Oh and make sure your shirt is tucked in too.

As we leave for reaping, I have to keep reassuring Prim that she only has one ballot in the bucket and she won't get picked.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY<strong>** GUYS!**

**well first off, i would like to thank ladyyuuki16 for you being my first suscriber!**

**And again plz review! Comments, Suggestions, and questions!**


	5. Please Be a Dream

**Gale's POV**

As I watch Katniss enter her house, I make look like I'm heading home. When I'm out of her sight, I go back to the fence, hoping to catch up with Alex. I do a quick check to make sure no one's following; when I'm sure I'm alone I hop through the fence and start to run. I am almost 99.99% I'm at district 13's fence I see her.

Gale: Alex! I'm so glad I found you!

Alex: Why, I thought you and Katniss went home?

Gale: Well Katniss did, but I came back because I NEED to tell you something!

Alex: Well what is it, Gale?

Gale: I, I, I'm in love with you Alex Russo!

Alex: Wait what? How When?

Gale: I said I love you, from the first time I saw you. You were so beautiful, and still are. Then when I heard your voice, your voice, it was like…. Magic!

Alex: Magic…

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

After we got to reaping and they have taken the small blood samples they do every year, we head over to where the girls stand. Prim holds my hand with a very tight grip. She lets go when she knows she has to. I give her one last glance. As I make to my age group, Effie Trinket makes it up to the stage. In my head I keep thinking Prim and I are safe, Prim and I are safe over and over again.

Effie: Welcome, Welcome everyone! Happy Hunger Games! Welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games!

Effie Puts that video on we watch every year. When it's done she Says,

Effie: Now to the Reaping, Lady's first [picks up a ballot] Primrose Everdeen!

When she says Prim's name, I'm in too much shock to do anything. I see the crowd make way for her to get to the stage. Before she makes it up the stage I come out of it and yell

Katniss: PRIM! PRIM! I VOLENTEER AS TRIBUTE! [Calms down] I volunteer as tribute.

Effie: Oh looks like we have a volunteer! Well district twelve hasn't had a volunteer since... Well never! And your name is?

Katniss: Katniss Everdeen.

Effie: Is this your sister you're volunteering for?

Katniss: Yes.

Effie: Well come on up to the stage!

I make my way up to the stage with Gale restraining Prim behind me. I think to myself, I just volunteered to die didn't I? Well even if I did it protected Prim. I can't think of one of the careers slicing her with a sword. Or using an ax to decapitate her. When I'm on the stage, instead of applauding me they take three fingers to their mouths and raise it up. I keep a straight face not wanting to sow my emotions. Effie then goes to the boys and takes out a name "Peeta Malark!" she says. When I see his face, a memory comes back to me. He saved my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

Wow! I think to myself. Gale likes me. I start to blush at the thought of it. But I hardly realize they've taken asmall sample of my blood and played the video we see every year. Effie Trinket is here only because 13 is new and she offered to do it.

Effie: Welcome everyone to the 74th annual Hunger Games! Now without hesitation let's start reaping. As always lady's first.

She picks up a ballot and reads "Alex Russo!" I look up and think oh my god! This, this can't be happening. Okay Alex you're just dreaming, it's time to wake up. I try to make myself up, but it's not working. I'm in reality. I make my way up to the stage looking at Justin. He has so much worry on his face. Then I find Max that is starting to cry. She picks out another ballot and says "Jessie Williams". I have no idea who he is. Be I guess I'll find out soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Justin's POV<strong>

Oh my goodness! My baby sister in the hunger games! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! Oh how I wish I could volunteer for her. Okay Justin calm yourself. She has magic. None of the gamemakers know about magic. So she has a chance. Just don't think about… her die- die- no I can't finish that thought. She will win. A least I hope she _will_ win. But aside from that this will probably be the one last times I see her in person. But I should keep hoping this is a dream, and I will wake up in a couple of hours. Hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys!<strong>

**So im really sorry i didnt post earlier! my computer is being an a** and thanks to TalkOrWalk for putting me on story alert!**

**Reviews**

**ladyyuuki16- Awe thnx! and don't worry, im not stopping any time soon! **

**And remeber to Review, suggest, or question! and if you can suggest this story to others!**

**more readers+me happier=More chapters**

**-LittleRedDevilKat**


	6. OH NO!

**Katniss's POV**

In a matter of weeks, I will be fighting to the death for victory. I could lose, I could win. I will try and win not just for myself, but for Prim and Mother, as well as Gale. Before we got on the train I had just over an hour to say goodbye. Probably forever. Prim was crying her heart out, Gale said that he'd keep Mother and Prim alive and fed, Peeta's dad said he'd also pitch in as well, then my friend Madge, the mayor's daughter gave me a mockingjay pin for my token of 12. By the time that was over I was crying on the inside, but staying strong on the outside. I was crying for the fact I'll never see Gale, my Mother, Alex, and Prim ever again. Maybe. I know it was the right thing to do. It's more important to me that Prim is safe.

And now there is the boy who saved my life. Peeta. It was a couple years back. On a very stormy day I was hunting. We hadn't had a proper meal in weeks. My family and I were starved. It was the 3rd day I think I came home with nothing. I was thinking that I wouldn't eat for a long time. When it started to poor, my jacket was soaked in freezing rain, my boots were cold and soggy, and I was to week to go on. I walked over to the back of the bakery hoping to find something. When a lady walked out and shooed me off. I sat next to this big tree in hope that something gracious would happen. When a couple of minutes later the lady came out yelling at this boy. (Peeta). She told him to feed the burnt bread to the animals. He was about to when he turned a saw me. He gave a few pieces to the animals and walked somewhat closer to me. He tossed on loaf to me and then the other. Before I could thank him he was back inside the bakery. The bread was burnt on the outside but still perfectly fine on the inside. I'll never forget what he did that day, never.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

I can't believe I'm in the games. I know how to hunt and survive in the wild, but not how to avoid being killed at any moment. I mean it's possible I could get decapitated the first day, or get a spear in the stomach. Maybe even my throat being slit open by a career. The careers are trained from ages 8- 18 I think. So the know what to do, when to do it and to be sneaky like that. I only have hunting. But aside from that I had to say goodbye to Justin, Max, and Mom and Dad. Poor Maxie, he was sobbing so much. Then Justin started to cry and my parents were very upset and telling me I can do it. But I know in my heart there are 26 not 24, but 26 tributes. Even though I have magic, it'll be hard to use it with cameras surrounding me twenty-four seven. But as one last wish, I wish I could have said goodbye to the one who admitted his love for me only this morning. Why me? Just why me? If I were still in 11 I probably wouldn't have been chosen. Before I know it were on the way to my death training. We are on the same train as 12 because they still haven't built train tracks in 13. I should get out of the room and see the tributes that I may end up killing in the end. I walk out to find Effie, Haymitch, a blonde haired kid and…. OM GOD KATNISS! Katniss is someone I may end up having to kill? Well life officially hates me. Seconds later I feel drops of water on my arm when I see Katniss took a spit-take. She immediately wipes her face and yells

Katniss: ALEX?

Effie: You two know each other?

Alex: Yeah we met-

Katniss: We met when the moving truck stop in 12 for some food and restroom stops. [Smiles] Wow this is some good bread?

Alex: Wait we met in the- Oh yeah I met her over and 12. We kinda became friends in that 2 hour period.

Effie: Well that's a shame. Best of luck to all of you!

Effie gets up and heads of to her room. OH NO! I think. Me and Katniss could be allies, but only for so long. Then we might have to do a battle. If Katniss gets a bow and arrows, well I can kiss my life goodbye. I head back to my room and think. That within the next weeks, I'm going to die. Most likely a painful death.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys!<strong>

**Well today i finnally got to post! but i still have writters block :(. So im going to need some idea's. Also im extremally happy because i got like 4 more subscribers! So as i promised, i got happy and posted! But i also have a ton of homework and project so it may be every 1-2 days. Srry just blame whoever invented homework... or my teacher. LOL**

**Reviews**

**curious to a fault- Thnx for the advice and keep reading! i've got alot planned. If i can get over this fase**

**TalkOrWalk- I know it was kinda sad to write it. Me and StorieTeller118 were working on that chapter.**

**- Remeber to Comment, question, suggest, and this time some ideas plz? I have some but i want to hear what you have to say! :)**

**More reviews/favourited author or storys + me getting happier every time i hear that ding from my ipod in the morning for an email = More chapters! And a sleepy me -_-**

**- littleRedDevilKat**


	7. Hello There!

**Alex's POV**

Katniss. Me. The arena. Not a good combo, I mean we just became good friends and now we might have to kill each other? I know I have magic but even if I could find a way to use it and not get busted, my chances of surviving are still pretty low. Well first off the careers, who team up every year, second if Katniss get her hands on a bow and arrow… umm….. Well… I'm dead. Aside from that I wonder how Justin and Max are. I hope I can see them again. Well that is only if I win these games. Before I can continue my thoughts any longer, I have a knock on my door. I faintly say come in. The door opens and Katniss walks in with a grin on her face. Wait, why is she smiling?

Alex: Katniss, why are you smiling?

Katniss: I have a plan!

Alex: Well, what is it?

Katniss: Well I've been doing some thinking and when we're in the arena, we should be allies. So we have a better chance at surviving. And not get are throats slit open when we're sleeping. You get where I'm going with this?

Alex: Yes of course I do! And sure why not, better chance of surviving right?

Katniss: Exactly.

**Prim's POV**

Now that Katniss is off doing something I was going to have to do. I'm out with Gale. He makes sure I'm not looking when he shoots an animal. I'm collecting herbs for dinner and well Gale is hunting. All of a sudden I hear other voices, one is Gale, and the other two are unrecognized male voices. I look over to see a dark haired guy that looks about Gale's age, and another boy that has brown hair. Probably about my age. He is actually kind of cute!

**Max's POV**

As I'm talking with Gale and Justin, I look over my shoulder to see a beautiful blonde girl picking at some herbs, I think? Well I walk away from my brother and whatshisface to go see her. I shyly say

Max: Hi! My name is Max!

Prim: Hi, Max, My name is Primrose. Prim for short. Hey aren't you Alex's brother?

Max: Yeah. That must mean your Katniss's sister. Hey, where is Katniss?

Prim: On the train to the games.

Max: Alex is on that same train.


	8. The Start Of Something New

**Prim's POV**

Prim: WHAT?

Max: Yeah Alex got reaped as well. But I don't what might happen, I me-

Prim: But you know there's only ONE victor right?

Max: Yeah but, but,

Prim: But what Max?

Max: You have pretty eyes.

I stare at max with a questioned look. But I can feel myself blush. He thinks I have pretty eyes? I start to blush even more. I can feel a small grin come on. And the questioned look fading away.

Prim: Thanks. [Looks away shyly]

Max: You're welcome. But aside from that, that means they may end up having to kill each other? Like not saying I want either of them to be killed, but, just hoping it doesn't come down to the two.

Prim: I know what you mean. But Katniss wouldn't have been in this mess if she hadn't volunteered for me.

Max: Prim, I think it was because she cares for you. And think about this, you just turned twelve, she's six-teen. She'll probably have an advantage of making it out alive. You, you don't have enough time in the training center to learn what she's learned over years of practise.

Prim: I know that's why, but, it's just the thought of someone killing my sister is just too much to handle.

Max: I know how you feel. When I heard Alex's name being called, I just broke down. I wanted to just crawl into a small dark hole and never come out. But now, now, I'm feeling a little better.

Prim: Why?

Max: Because I met you.

Max took my hand and held in his. I start to blush again. Now that I've met Max, and kinda got to know him, I kinda like him.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss's POV<strong>

Alex: So it's set, right? As soon as the gong rings, run. Maybe try for a backpack or something small each. Then run as fast as you can through the arena.

Katniss: Well, um, don't get too close to anyone with knives. Or spears. Or anything sharp.

Alex: I got it.

All of a sudden we get called in to the dining room by Effie.

Effie: Katniss, Dinner! Oh! Goodie! You two are bonding! Excellent, excellent!

Alex: Okay…. Well I'm hungry as hell, so let's go.

Effie: Please, Alex, Use your manners.

Katniss: [whispers] just ignore her. She's always a snobby bitch, whose obsessed with manners and grammar and edict.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOO SRRYYYYYY!<strong>

**i have been sooooo busy and i have writters block. i know its short but i keep getting reviews and people favriting my storie and thnx to all of you but i just wanted to get something up for my many readers. i LOVE U ALL! You all get a big jar of cookies and rainbows.**

**Reviews**

**JDT Productions- Thnx! Lol just got ure review!**

**ShabbyShabs- Lol you made my day when you reviewed. Its awkwrd that im replying to your reviews this time.. Anyways glad u liked it! Big jar of cookies to you!**

** ()- Thnx glad u liked it and lol. Cant every ten mins but so happy you liked it and took the time to review.**

**AnnieStarMellark- Thnx! me too! keep reading. i have some things planned.**

**And thnx to all those who added me to story alert or fave author or any of those other things. Except try to review before 8:25am and then 2:45pm. i keep getting dings in class. and im not in high school so thats really random 4 my teacher. 1 question, Do you think i should skip training or go right to the games. Dont worry, there will be two seaquels. **

**Now Plz Review, For next chapter, lets say 6 reviews. Also give ideas, i need them... ALOT. AND A BIG JAR OF COOKIES TO EVERYONE!**

**- LittleRedDevilKat**


	9. HUH?

**Peeta's POV**

Well this is great! I have the biggest crush on Katniss and now I have to kill her? Seriously, how much does this world hate me? First of all, my mom hates me, I have some really messed up brothers, and now I have to kill the only girl I have ever liked? I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear Effie call me to dinner. I walk out of my room over to the table where I see Katniss and some girl who I think is from 13, being besties even though they're gonna have to kill each other in a matter of weeks? Well that doesn't sound to right. After dinner I head immediately to my room on the train to go to sleep.

*SOMETIME LATER THE DAY BEFORE THE GAMES*

**Alex's POV**

As I head out of training, my stylist, Cinna (same as 12's) takes me to get ready. Cinna designed this sunset orangie-yellowish dress for me. It was beautiful; I almost didn't want to wear it. But I had to hurry and put it on to be on time to the interviews. We sat through all the interviews, with all the tributes thinking they're going to win. When we finally get to Peeta's interview. I almost spit out my water when he says he loves Katniss. This must be terrible for him. Then when he got back, Katniss lost it and nearly killed him as it seemed.

Katniss: WHAT THE HELL PEETA! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT? WHY? TELL ME! TELL ME!

Haymitch: Sweetheart, calm yourself, okay?

Katniss: Why should I?

Haymitch: This could help you get sponsors, you to being the star-crossed lovers from 12. People might actually feel bad for you that you have to kill someone you love. No go to your rooms and get some sleep, you'll need it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**im soooooo srry but i kinda got discouraged because like no one was reviewing, and that meant no ideas for me to work off of, like i only write this because people review and even those anonymous reviews, i just would like you to maybe take 2 minutes to say great story or even if you hate it. I just dont want to be writing for nobody so plz review or give ideas. i just need to know if i have to stop writing this or not. so im not going to post until 5 reviews Okay?**

**-LittleRedDevilKat**


	10. Let the games begin!

**Katniss's POV**

Cinna: Katniss, do you want some water?

I think for a minute, I'm not thirsty at the moment, but I bet I'll regret not drinking it later, when I'm in the games. I'm interrupted in my thought as Cinna just hands me the water.

Cinna: Katniss, drink. You may not be thirsty now but you'll regret it later.

Katniss: Fine, but I'm so nervous right now, I don't think it'll stay down.

Cinna: Well that's a problem for later [smiles]. Now here is you're jacket, and mockingjay pin. Katniss, I know you can do this, okay? If I could bet on a tribute, it would be you, girl on fire. [Smiles again].

Before I know it, I'm in the tube sending me up into the arena, on my right is Peeta, and on my left is Alex. The countdown is at _16, 15,14,13,12 _now I'm starting to worry. I see a bow. But then see Peeta shaking his head. GONG NOISE THING and before I know it my body is moving. I run to an orange pack when, oh shit, this is it, district 7 with an ax. But instead, he starts coughing up blood. I see the district 2 girl throwing knives, one directly at me. I use my pack to block it but she continues throwing. I get up and run as fast as I can to the forest. OW! I look up to see the district 5 girl. We both stare at each other for a couple seconds. Then get up and run in opposite directions. After running for about an hour, I stop at a tree to rest. I decide to open my pack to see what I have got. Some rope, a sleeping bag, crackers, jerky, and yes WATER! DAMN IT! It's dry as a bone. Oh and some iodine to purify the water. That is, if I can find some. I'm startled when I hear something in the bushes, but wait, I've seen this before. "Alex," I say faintly, "Alex is that you?"

Alex: Yes, Katniss, it is me.

Katniss: Alex don't worry, I won't hurt you.

Alex: Well I kinda figured that [laughs].

Katniss: Do you have any injuries?

Alex: Yeah, just a small cut. But I used a bandage from my first aid kit.

Katniss: Ok good. What did you get in that large looking pack of yours?

Alex: Well, um, I got 3 knives, some jerky, crackers, some fruit, a first aid kit, sleeping bag, matches, 2 bottles of water, and some iodine to purify the water when I need more.

Katniss: WOW! I only got and empty water bottle, iodine, crackers, jerky, sleeping bag, and some rope. Wait; did you say full bottles of water?

Alex: Yes, why, would you like some?

Katniss: Well if it's okay, I mean, they're your supplies,-

Alex: Here just take some. I really don't mind. I bet the fruit has some juice in it to.

Katniss: Thank-you, I'm dying of thirst. So is your district partner dead yet?

Alex: I don-

We start to hear the cannons go off. The girl from 3, both from 4, (wow 2 careers) the boy from 5, both from six, the boy from 7, both from 8, and both from 9. Wow, 11 dead in one day.

Alex: Well that answers that question, so I think we should get a move on, find camp on a tree somewhere.

We start to walk, and talk about things. Like life back home, and our siblings, and how we both think it would be adorable id Max and Prim went out. Soon we find the perfect tree, a nice big fork of branches, and lots of cover. So many leaves it looks like a mini jungle. We climb up and lay both sleeping bags out, one to lie on, and one to cover us. Alex cuts up one apple and gives me half. I eat it slowly to savor the sweet, sweet taste. I look over to see the girl from 7 making a fire to warm up. Then I see the careers, I want to warn her, but if I do, that'll give away me and Alex's hiding spot. So I nudge Alex and we both watch. I feel bad for her when she tries to get up and run, but then the small one, I think her name is Clove, throws two knives straight into her feet. We hear a blood curdling scream, and her yelling "Please! No! I'll do anything! Just do-don't kill me! PLEASE!" Then Cato takes his machete and cuts her head off with one swift move. Then her cannon signifies her death.

Clove: NO! Please! Don't kill me! [Laughs evilly]

Cato: You sure this is the way she went lover boy?

Peeta: yeah I'm sure.

Clove: [whispers to Cato] _why don't we just get rid of him now?_

Cato [whispers back] _because, he's our best chance of finding her, which will lead to 13._

OH MY GOD! Peeta's helping the careers find me! What happened to the star-crossed lovers of 12? Well I should get some sleep since Alex has first watch.

* * *

><p><strong><span>HEY GUYS!<span>**

**Well i was really happy within the first hour of updating, i got like 4 reviews! i mean i expected like only 1, maybe! i only keep writing for you, and i know like people check my story for updates when i look at my traffic thing, but if you just review for an update then you'll get one as soon as possible! And in the summer the updates will be more frequenly then normal cuz i get board alot! But anyways, i like it when you guys tell me what you like, and ideas, and questions, instead of yeah great story, i apreciate all reviews but those ones make me happier, and reviews+ happy me= an update! Well i have some question for you, and i would love if you could answer them!**

**1. Who's POV do you want to see more of?**

**2. What do you think will happen next?**

**3. Which tribute do you think is after Alex?**

**4. Any ideas for the next chapters?**

**5. any questions you want to ask me?**

**Well try to answer a few of them, or maybe all, if you feel like it. And, Plz FAVIEW (review and favourite). Cuz FAVEIWING IS FUN!**

**and big jar of cookies to all that reviewed on chapter nine!**

**- LittleRedDevilKat**

**p.s. im thinking of getting someone to beta my story, pm me if your up for it!**


	11. The Careers

**Alex's POV**

It's about mid night right now, and toe capitol seal comes on as well as the anthem. Everyone else who died in the bloodbath and the girl from seven shows up in the sky. Katniss is starting to wake up, and says she'll take over watching so I fall into a deep sleep.

4 hours later…

I am awoken by Katniss yelling at me to get up. I feel really quite warm right now, but then I realize that everything is on fire! We pack up our things and start running. I'm terrified right now. Burnt branches falling everywhere, fireballs flying right at u- oh shit. I immediately duck, but my arm catches fire. I get it out and I'm moved just in time by Katniss, who has a massive burn on her leg. Eventually the fire stops. I'm helping Katniss walk, as she has that burn on her right leg.

Katniss: Look Alex!

Alex: At what?

Katniss: There is a pond right there!

We happily walk/limp over to the pond. We refill our water supply, and relive our burns. I hear other voices getting closer to us and recognize that those voices belong to the careers. I warn Katniss and we start to get up. But they still notice us.

Cato: LOOK! THERE THEY ARE! GET 'EM!

We start running as fast as we can and climb the closest tree that looks to be sturdy enough to hold us both we climb about thirty feet up and then stop.

Cato: How's the weather up there fire girl?

Katniss: Oh it's beautiful!

Cato: Oh Really?

Alex: Yeah, why don't you come join us?

Right away I regret saying what I just did.

Cato: Don't mind if I do.

He starts climbing and we start climbing even higher. "I'm coming for you!" Cato mutters. The other careers are cheering "Get em Cato!" Were almost 75 ft., when he falls down. Glimmer picks up her bow and try's to shoot us, but misses. Then Cato rips it outta her hands and try's to shoot, but he fails too.

Peeta: Why don't we just wait them out? I mean, they'll have to come down for food and water some time or another.

Marvel: Lover boy is right.

Cato: Fine. We'll get them in the morning. In the meantime, bread boy, marvel, fetch us some fire wood! A.S.A.P.!

After they have their fire, they fall asleep, except for Clove who is supposed to be on look out. But she falls asleep too. I'm almost asleep when I think I see a mutt- wait no, a human, but not just any human THAT'S RUE! I didn't know she was in the hunger games! I must have slept through her reaping! She points up, to I think a tracker jacker nest, and I think a cutting motion, then points down to the careers. I nod and so does Katniss, we take the knife and start cutting. We each got one or 2 stings. We pulled the stingers out and the nest fell. Cato, Peeta, Clove, and marvel ran for their lives swatting and screaming. Glimmer on the other hand was screaming for Cato. Then fell to the ground all swollen and puss green. We jumped down and removed the bow and arrows from Glimmer's almost dead body. Her cannon sounded.

Peeta: KATNISS! ALEX! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GO! RUN, RUN NOW!

We both start to run. Eventually Katniss falls down unconscious.

?: Hello Alex!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys<strong>

**Im so so so so so srry i havent updated for like 2 weeks, my internet was down and i couldnt get anything done! pliàus my laptop was being screwy! But here is the next chapter! not my best work but here it is! so um i will update every sunday from now on! and my other story The Capitols Secret, will be updated every saturday! so now for the reviews**

**~R~R~R~**

**Selenas-Chachi0- Thnx!**

**Dani Hartley- Yeah thnx! Next chapter is gales pov**

**Joey- Awe thanx! and your right!**

**knd number 7 - dont worry she will be alive and well**

**cakepopshelly- Thanks! and i think that i will do that in the next couple chapters**

**Im a Skyscraper- no i wont kill her off, and yea your right! THank you**

**~R~R~R~**

**THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! And plz review and favourite! (Faview)**

**- LittleRedDevilKat**


End file.
